BixLu One-Shots
by Cheschire-Kaat
Summary: Dedicated to @raijindork on tumblr; a collection of BixLu stories
1. Approval

Gift for raijindork on tumblr who is an amazing person and deserves all the love 3; hope this makes you feel better!

* * *

Bickslow was and always had been extremely close to his souls; they were his closest friends, his family. It was thus very important to Lucy that she made a good first impression.

The Celestial mage nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress, one that she had chosen _especially_ for this occasion. She eyed her reflection in the mirror skeptically before turning around to meet her boyfriend's gaze. "Do you think they'll like it?"

Bickslow couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. It was heartwarming to see how much she cared about this. It touched him.

The Seith Mage stood up and walked toward his love, sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "They'll love it", he assured her, and she smiled in relief. "It's perfect."

 _And so are you._


	2. Protecting the Lady

As requested by raijindork on Tumblr; _"I'LL PROTECT YOU! I'M BATMAN!" - for BixLu. For obvious reasons._

Hope you like it! (I can't write Bickslow drunk for shit)

* * *

Lucy let out a cry of pain as her hand brushed accidentally the scorching hot metal of the pan. "Shit!" the blonde swore, clutching her the burnt finger with her other hand. She'd need a band-aid.

"Hellooo~" A voice suddenly spoke _right into her ear_ and Lucy let out a startled scream. She immediately turned around... only for eyes to meet her boyfriend's dark red ones. Mavis, he had given her one hell of a fright.

"Watcha' screamin' for, Cosplay-girl?" the Seith mage slurred, "t's just me..."

Was he drunk?

Her suspicions were confirmed as he went for a quick kiss; he indeed smelled and tasted of alcohol. "How much did you drink tonight?" she asked him, and he shrugged.

"Don't know. M'be a barrel..."

"A barrel?"

He ignored her, more interested by her injured finger. "What happened to ya'?"

She sighed. "Nothing, just a little burn."

He looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "Well, I was cooking and—"

"You were attacked?"

She looked at him like he had grown another head. "No! It's just the pan."

"The pan attacked you?!"

"Wha— No!" But Bickslow wasn't listening anymore; he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Quick, Lucy, go hide. I'll buy us some time."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you; I'm Batman!"

She blinked. "...Batman?"

He winked. "Come now, my faithful assistant!" Bickslow suddenly called and their four-year-old daughter, Sage, entered the room, a thin blanket loosely tied around her neck as an improvised superhero cape.

 _How? When?_

"Robin, so good to see you." Bickslow slurred. "Let's defeat this evil foe" — he pointed to the pan — "by joining forces."

The little girl, oblivious to the drunk state her father was in, giggled and clapped her tiny hands. "I'm Robin!"

"Robin! Robin!" Bickslow's spirits repeated enthusiastically from behind her, nearly giving the Celestial Mage a heart attack — as if one jumpscare wasn't enough for tonight.

Lucy could only stand back and watch with stupor as the man that _for some goddamn reason_ held her heart charged the oven, followed by their skipping daughter and a bunch of cheering totems.

 _Idiots. All of them._


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Requested by raijindork on tumblr: _"I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror..." - for_ Bixlu, _if you please._

* * *

"I remember practicing asking you out in a mirror", her boyfriend muttered with slight shame in her hair. Lucy stopped scribbling in her notebook — the one used for her writing — and turned her head, brown eyes meeting his hypnotizing dark red ones. He was blushing, a little bit. "Evergreen walked in on me in the middle of a 'heartwarming speech'. She didn't let it go until I asked you on our first date."

"That is so _cute._ "

He groaned in response and hid his face in her neck. She smiled fondly and went back to her writing.

A few minutes later, she had an idea. A very good idea indeed.

"You know," she said and the Seith mage looked up, "I used the mirror to practice a few times myself."

"Oh?" he grinned. "For what?"

"Well..."

She turned the page of her book, and Bickslow watched her write each word on the paper.

 _We're..._

He cocked his head. "We're what?"

 _We're having..._

His eyes widened.

 _We're having a..._

"No." her boyfriend looked at her. "Yes?"

 _We're having a baby._


End file.
